el hechicero y la ninfa
by marirroma
Summary: Un joven hechicero cobrizo, comenzó un viaje en busca de la cura de una terrible maldición.Una preciosa ninfa castaña, vive apartada de los suyos dedicándose de entero a los demás.Ambos caerán en manos del destino, la luz de sus corazones mostraran el amor que se procesan ¿lograran destruir el mal que los aflige? o tendran que pagar un alto coste.
1. prefacio

**PREFACIO**

Un joven hechicero, de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes color esmeralda, comenzó un viaje en busca de la cura de una terrible maldición.

Una preciosa ninfa de pelo color caoba, con destellos rojizos y ojos color chocolate, vive apartada de los suyos dedicándose de entero a los demás.

Una mujer llena de rencores hacia la ninfa provocara que muchos problemas ocurran en la vida de todos los seres mágicos del planeta.

Un hombre sediento de poder controlar a la luz de la vida y los caminos de la muerte y la destrucción.

Podrá un amor naciente producto de la bendición de las parcas, tejedoras del destino, vencer a aquellos que van en contra de la felicidad de toda tierra.

Sera algo sencillo o ambos deberán pagar un alto precio para traer la paz a los que la rodean

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, PERO LA HISTORIA SI


	2. capitulo 1: CONOCIENDO A EDWARD

**CAPITULO 1 CONOCIENDO A EDWARD**

EDWARD POV

Salí de mi pueblo al amanecer, mi hermana Rose cuidaba de nuestros padres, para evitar su muerte o su empeoramiento, habiendo dejado de lado, en su casa, a su marido Emmet.

Lord Cullen era un joven y poderoso mago de la tierra. Su poder se basa en el manejo del elemento, también fue dotado de una gran fuerza, superior a los de su clase.

Mi hermana Rosalie en cambio es una hechicera centrada en el aprendizaje de magia y ritos curativos, ella al contrario que el resto de la familia odiaba la violencia de cualquier tipo. Pero tras el intento de abuso hacia ella con apenas 15 años cambio y empezó a añadir magia que pudiese ver la verdad de las personas.

Lo que pasa es que en el mundo hay tres clases de portadores de poderes mágicos. Estos de hederán de padres o madres, depende de la diferencia de poder en las diferentes ramas familiares. Las tres casas mágicas eran: magos, hechiceros y brujos

LOS MAGOS O MAGAS: dominan la magia elemental, principalmente solo uno a lo largo de su larga vida, eran capaces de vivir cerca de 300 años al igual que sus parejas. Con el tiempo y la experiencia eran capaces de llegar a dominar más elementos, aunque son unos grandes guerreros.

LOS HECHICEROS O HECHICERAS: somos menosnumerosos y algo menos longevos ya que rara vez alcanzamos mas de los 200 años, pero más poderosos, somos veloces y agiles, dominamos el uso de armas a cualquier distancia casi desde la cuna , conocemos ritos y rituales de cualquier clase con tal de que sea luminosa, para traer la felicidad a los que nos rodean. El uso excesivo de la magia es lo que acorta nuestra vida

LOS BRUJOS O BRUJAS: Dominadores De Malas Artes y las puertas del inframundo, con los años se han ido extinguiendo ayudados por las cacerías de brujas de los no mágicos. Son los más longevos ya que se dice que hacen pactos con el diablo, su principal enemigo es la muerte a manos de otro ser, no una simple muerte, mas pare3cido a lo que se les hacía a los vampiros. Sus objetivos principales es el control ya que cuando tiene a alguien en su punto de mira u obedece o caerá sobre él una terrible maldición.

Ese es mi problema en particular, yo el heredero de la noble casa Masen, voy a buscar a mi hermana menor, Alice, una hechicera centrada en ver el futuro, en palabras vulgares una pitonisa, para que me ayude a encontrar la cura de la maldición de Lady Tanya, una bruja que busca el matrimonio con mi persona.

AHORA SOLO ME QUEDABA VER HACIA DONDE ME GUIABA MI DESTINO

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, PERO LA HISTORIA SI


	3. Capitulo 2: CONOCIENDO A BELLA

**CAPITULO 2 CONOCIENDO A BELLA**

BELLA POV

Estaba sentada en mi lugar favorito, mi hogar, un hermoso y antiguo roble, tan antiguo como mi propia vida, esa comparación tiene una explicación, soy una ninfa.

Las ninfas somos criaturas mágicas, las únicas que casi no existimos, fui la primera en nacer, después de mi solo hubo doce como yo, al menos tan puras como yo, las hadas, troles, sirenas, de todas las especies tienen una longevidad algo básica medio milenio máximo, al contrario que yo.

Tengo más de 3000 años y llevo más de 500 viviendo en este árbol, no quiere decir que no tenga una verdadera casa donde alojarme sino que prefiero vivir sola para poder tener algo de independencia.

Mi hermano Jasper, monarca de los reinos de las hadas y los Gnomos, me dejo alejarme, tras pelear entre nosotros durante casi un año, del palacio pero sin salir del bosque que es mi hogar.

Solo tengo una amiga, una joven vidente, la cual me pidió, el ser mi aprendiz. La enseño sobre remedios naturales, ritos del bosque y sobre todo como controlar sus visiones.

Soy muy poderosa, no hay magia que me afecte, normalmente, domino muchos rituales, poderes, elementos, soy metamórfica de nacimiento, es decir me puedo transformar en lo que desee de forma casi instantánea e indolora, soy parte de la esencia de la naturaleza, ella me ama y protege mientras que yo la curo y la respeto.

Estaba esperando a Alice Masen, desde hacia media hora, estaba aburrida de no hacer nada, entiéndalo soy un ser puro y virgen, apenas llevaba una camisa que cubría mis senos, tipo corsé, que paraba a 5 centímetros del ombligo y unos shorts provocativos, ambas piezas hechas con muda de serpiente, mostrándome tan natural como soy. Llevaba en mi cinturón una pequeña bolsa con materiales básicos y mi pelo que llegaba hasta las rodillas, estaba recogido en un moño trenzado-

Oí unos extraños sonidos, parecían pasos, lo raro, es que no parecían los gráciles y despreocupados pasos de Alice, sino unos más fuertes y varoniles. Me gire al escuchar un ronco jadeo.

Lo que vi me dejo anonadada y eso es raro en una ninfa conocemos a seres hermosos por naturaleza, pero este era como un dios griegos, con su cabello cobrizo y esas esmeraldas por ojos. Tenía unos pantalones largos marrones de un tono casi negro y una camisa que tenía los dos primeros botones desatados de un verde hierba excitante para mí.

Salte de forma grácil y rápida hacia el suelo, cayendo de pie, mi equilibrio era mejor que el de los gatos, y saltar de casi 3 metros de altura no es nada para mí. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. ¿Tan raro es saltar de esa altura?

- ¿Quién eres tú?- tras el apareció una Alice algo sombría algo malo había pasado, a un ser querido suyo Y COMO QUE ME LLAMO ISABELLA LO VOY A SOLUCIONAS.

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, PERO LA HISTORIA SI


	4. CAPITULO 3: ALICE Y LA NINFA

**CAPITULO 3 ALICE Y LA NINFA**

EDWARD POV

Llegue al medio día a casa de mi hermana Alice Masen, era muy hiperactiva y muy peligrosa, si no se tenía cuidado, podías acabar torturado en una mazmorra por ella al no hacerla caso.

Su casa era una pequeña cabaña de roble antiguo, construida a partir no de listones sino del cuerpo del árbol, tenia telas como decoración y al igual que pequeñas figuras.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros me choque con una pequeña criatura, tenía el cuerpo esbelto y pequeño parecía un duende, con cabellos color azabache y ojos color esmeralda, con una pequeña camiseta que no poseía mangas y la llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y era de color dorado, acompañado por unas botas altas negras unos shorts de color negro y una chaqueta del mismo color, de mangas cortas y llegaba hasta poco debajo de los pechos. ¡ALICE!

- Buenas tardes- susurro al levantarse, parecía que no había visto que era yo, se sacudió débilmente la ropa y al subir la mirada- ¡ Querido hermano!- se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo hacia más de un año que no la veía, se soltó de pronto recuperando la compostura y realizo una débil reverencia como mandaba las normas de la casa Masen

- Hola querida hermana, cuánto tiempo sin verte Allie- ella sonrió y se sonrojo. Cuando me miro a los ojos me arrodille frente a ella como señal de vergüenza "¿Qué sucede Edd?" me susurro su mente, el ser telepate a veces era muy útil y otras un autentico calvario.- Necesito tu ayuda hermana- suspire lentamente- por… mi culpa una bruja… maldijo a la familia y….- el titubeo no era muy normal en mi casi imposible

- Espera Edward, yo no sé nada sobre maldiciones, a pesar de teres 26 años y dominar casi a la perfección mis poderes básicos- me tomo de los brazos y me levanto volviéndome a poner de forma vertical- Tu sabes que a pesar de que tienes solo una década más que yo eres y más poderoso no eres capaz de romper el hechizo que colocaron nuestros ancestros sobre ti.

Generación tras generación la familia Masen, al heredero de la familia se le sellaban sus poderes y ralentizaban su evolución haciéndolo más lento en ese campo. Solo se podía romper el encantamiento en el momento que este habría su corazón al amor verdadero.

Durante toda mi infancia tuve muchas pretendientes pero nunca ninguna llego a entrar en la coraza que se creó tras el cambio que sufrió mi cuerpo a los 10 años aparentando el porte de un joven de 17. Ahí se fortaleció el sello y se formo la coraza, tras el nacimiento de mi hermanita.

- Relájate hermano- la mire a los ojos dubitativo-, si la familia está mal habrá un modo de solucionarlo- de ahí empezó un monologo sobre las posibles formas de solucionar las cosas-. ¿Quién era la bruja que realizo el encantamiento?

- Lady Tanya- su cara se torno en puro horror, lo que habíamos escuchado sobre esa mujer era meras leyendas ya que se solía decir que tenía más de 1 milenio. Negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada "Ella es un maldito demonio, a ese ser milenario es imposible que la magia que nosotros poseemos sea lo suficiente fuerte para lastimarla siquiera" ella empezó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro, reflexionando.

- solo tenemos una opción- murmuro ocultando el miedo en sus ojos, eme en un amplio baúl hasta encontrar una especie de riñonera hecha de piel, por el aspecto de oso pardo-. Iremos a verla, ella nos recomendara un remedio efectivo, ella me adora,…

- De quien hablas hermana- era raro por si que Alice, hablara sobre una mujer, aparte de porque le gustaban los hombres, era porque hablaba con adoración sobre ella- ¿Cómo nos puede ayudar "ella"?

Alice solo negó y empezó a arrastrarme por el bosque, no seguíamos ningún sendero fijo sino que seguíamos unas pequeñas incisiones circulares en los troncos de los arboles del "sendero". Estuvimos cerca de media hora caminando, a decir verdad, los pies ya me mataban de cansancio.

De la nada vi un gran árbol, un roble situado en el centro exacto de un claro, lleno de hierba y flores. Lo más extraño es que en una de las ramas más altas se encontraba una mujer recostada contra en grueso tronco del árbol.

Ella era muy hermosa, por sus facciones podía imaginarla como una de esas ninfas que Vivian según las antiguas leyendas cerca de lagos con brillantes reflejos acompañadas de sátiros tocando la flauta, pero, eso era imposible según muchos eruditos dichas criaturas no existían en absoluto, el bosque solo era habitado por los animales y criaturas oscuras.

De pronto la vi saltar de su posición se debería de encontrar a una gran altura, la suficiente como para morir del golpe, me dejo con los ojos abiertos que callera de pie como un gato, ¿Qué era ella?

- ¿Quién eres tú?- me miraba de forma inquisitiva como acusándome de invadir su territorio, al ver a Alice tras de mí se relajo un poco, pero no lo suficiente, la cara demarcada de mi hermana pareció alertarla de algo.

- Querida Isabella- se arrodillo ante ella, la muchacha puso cara de disgusto, y tan pronto como había saltado se volvió a la rama del roble, Alice se levanto y la sonrió-. Este es mi hermano Edward- hice una débil reverencia, de pronto sentí un leve calor en la zona de mi pecho.- necesitamos tu ayuda y tu consejo.

- ¿Qué necesitáis?, queridos- de pronto sentí como entraban en mi mente, lo extraño es que se introdujo una sensación de corriente en mi cuerpo al conectar la mirada con la mujer, de pronto empecé a recordarlo todo pasando a una gran velocidad por mi cabeza- entiendo, Tanya no es alguien fácil de sortear y tampoco sus maldiciones- suspiro y volvió a bajar del árbol, pero esta vez saltando de rama en rama- hace tiempo maldijo a mi familia por culpa de mi hermano- negó débilmente con la cabeza- duro poco, ya que contrajo matrimonio con su difunta esposa María.

- Solo me tengo que casar- ella negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba por el bosque sin un rumbo fijo-

- No solo hay que casarse, en el caso de la maldición de mi familia él debía sentir amor puro por su mujer para no sucumbir.- acabamos frente un gran nogal con algunas hojas doradas- acompañadme.

- No vendrás con ..- ella negó y sin preámbulos se metió en el tronco como si se tratase de un velo, poco después se lleno de valor Alice y la siguió "hermanito vamos es nuestro turno" pasamos y lo que vi me dejo anonadado, era como un túnel con una luz al final, mire raro a la mujer- ¿Qué eres?

- Creía que sabias que era una ninfa- me miro interrogante y luego me sonrió alegremente

No lo podía creer, de ninguna forma lo creería, note como se corría una especie de cortina en mi y una gran corriente de poder me inundo, el sello se había roto, era definitivo. ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ESTA NINFA.

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, PERO LA HISTORIA SI

INTENTARE COLGAR AL MENOS DOS CASPITULOS POR SEMANA


	5. Capitulo 4: BELLA POV

**CAPITULO 4 MI REINO Y LA HERMOSURA DEL HOGAR**

BELLA POV

Guie a mis acompañantes hasta la entrada de mi reino, el nogal era la puerta principal a aquel lugar cada nogal encantado tenía algo que lo caracterizaba, como el de la entrada a mi reino que tenia hojas de color dorado que nunca caían.

"Hermanito es nuestro turno" susurro la mente de Alice, así que el joven hechicero era un lector de mentes ¿eh?, de pronto cuando les vi saltar dentro del portal, algo raro me golpeo, una sensación al ver a Lord Masen saltar por el portal de luz me hozo verle como una aparición angelical, y algo en mi interior se encendió. No podía estar enamorada ¿o sí? Ver su mirada recelosa hozo que mi antiguo y perpetuo corazón parara unos segundos.

- ¿Qué eres?- me pregunto de forma escueta y temerosa

- Creía que sabias que era una ninfa- le mire interrogante, no podía ser tan inocente como para creer antiguos mitos y no sus ojos, ninguna hechicera, maga, ni bruja, a pesar de las inhibiciones de estas últimas, eran incapaces de mostrar su cuerpo, eso incluye mostrar el ombligo, como podía ser tan… tan encantado, la alegría me embargo y sonreí de forma sincera, hacía siglos que no lo hacía.

De la sombra salieron dos figuras un hombre y una mujer, ambos bellos e inmortales como yo, las sombras cubrían, sus cuerpos pero no las esencias poseían cada una desde su concepción. Los guardianes de la puerta principales eran miembros de la familia real, no la principal sino una de las secundarias, ambos poseían grandes poderes, eran uno de los sátiros y ella de las ninfas, más poderosos de mayor rango. Mis primos, ambos lo eran pero de ramas diferentes él mi primo segundo por parte de madre y ella mi prima tercera por parte de padre, cuando los reinos de cada uno de mis padres se unieron con su matrimonio ambos eran miembros de las familias reales de la misma forma que yo.

Victoria era alta y esbelta con sus 2568 años y su pelo largo hasta más de sus nalgas con destellos borgoña, demostró ser una poderosa guardiana, por lo que estuvo bajo mis cuidados durante 2 siglos para que la educara en el arte del combate y la magia defensiva y curativa. Ella conoció a Janes alto de buen ver, pelo corto y poco domable de un tono dorado con tonos negros y unos ojos color pistacho con el mismo destello borgoña en sus pupilas, tenía 2795 años en ese momento y se conocieron al acabar su estudio bajo mi mando. Se casaron al cumplir ella su primer milenio y en ese momento el rey les concedió el e vigilantes de la puerta principal, y eso era un magnifico y maravilloso honor.

Tenían dos hijos y una hija, ellos, mellizos con casi un milenio de edad y ella con 7 siglos de belleza y de dicha, Laurent, Riley y Bree. Como miembros de la corte fueron presentados y puestos a prueba desde el minuto uno. Poseían, gracia, belleza, conocimiento y encanto, eran los seres perfectos y como agradecimiento a haber unido a los padres me nombraron madrina de los tres diablillos.

- Veo que se encuentra bien señora- note un tono burlesco en su voz, James no sabía que le había descubierto vigilándome a lo poco de empezar esa labor comenzada, a cauda de la sobre protección del monarca el cual me ha tenido siempre dentro de una jaula dorada.

- Bien sabes querido James que tus hijos pasan gran parte de su tiempo conmigo, por lo que noticias mías no te faltan

- ¿Quién son tus acompañantes?, princesa- me sonroje de pronto hacia siglo que no me llamaban princesa, desde el incidente nada era lo mismo en el reino. Victoria era también conocida por ser conocedora de los deseos secretos de quienes la rodeaban, incluso James me dijo una vez que su don la hacía perfecta en el papel de casamentera.

- Ella- señale a la hiperactiva hechicera- es mi pupila Alice Masen y el- señale al bombón que tenia por her4mano mayor- es Edward Masen, su hermano mayor.- Victoria rio con ganas debió ver mi cara de frustrada, pero en mi defensa era la primera vez que pasaba, de verdad.

- Rara vez vuelves a casa, ¿Qué sucede?- los dos hermanos me miraron interrogante, al ver sus caras Victoria se puso seria y me miro enfadada- la aquí presente es ISABELLA MARIE WHITLOCK SWAN LA PRINCESA DEL REINO DE FORKS.

Mis dos acompañantes se quedaron de piedra CLARO SOLO A LA MALA LECHE DE VICTORIA SE LE OCURRE SOLTAR LA BOMBA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, SOLO SE ME OCURRE UN INSULTO PARA ELLA, ¡ BRUJA!

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, PERO LA HISTORIA SI

este capitulo lo cuelgo como regalo de año nuevo, os deseo un feliz año 2013, y que gocéis de salud y buenaventura


	6. Capitulo 5: EL REY SATIRO

**CAPITULO 5 EL REY SATIRO**

ALICE POV

Mi mejor amiga, mi mentora, mi confidente no me había dicho nada sobre su pasado ni su procedencia, me sentía como extraña para ella, pero al ver su rostro destruido, algo me dijo en el fondo que algo oscuro había ocurrido

FLASH BACK

Era mi 17º cumpleaños y había decidido empezar un viaje para perfeccionar mis poderes, viviría como una nómada durante unos años y volvería al hogar, después me casaría con otro miembro de una de las tres casas mágicas y tendría muchos hijos.

Pero todos mis planes cambiaron cuando tras dos meses de viaje me encontré al busto de árbol que se convirtió en mi casa, practique mi magia sobre él y lo transforme en un sitio acogedor donde pudiera vivir, esa misma noche oí unos extraños sonidos provenientes del bosque, música de fiesta, medio dormida me acerque a un claro que poseía una gran hoguera, a su alrededor bailaban muchas parejas, excepto dos personas, que estaban sentadas bajo el gran roble y siete tocando instrumentos musicales

-no te preocupes, pronto encontraras a tu futuro amor. Le susurro ella de forma cariñosa.

- ¿Y TU? Eres muy mayor, Bree dijo que estas cerca de "esa edad" y si no encuentras el amor morirás.

- Naci para no amar nunca- la fogata aumento sus llamas.- cuando ame a alguien o nazca esa criatura destinada para mi, sufrirá la ira de mi pasado y de mis errores, mi cobardía guio mi vida durante mucho tiempo, y lo peor es que provoque un gran desastre donde me crie.- ella tenía lagrimas en sus ojos color chocolate

- no puedes decir la verdad ¿o sí?- elle negó con la cabeza seria y el se levanto- debo volver a casa mis padres no saben que vengo cada ciclo lunar aquí.

-Buen viaje amigo, que las parcas te entreguen pronto a tu amada.

- Siempre me dices lo mismo y nunca pasa nada, no me digas que me engañas querida- ella negó y sonrió cálida mente.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esa conversación me dejo en las nubes volví a lo poco a mi hogar y a la mañana siguiente volví al claro, no quedando nada de lo del día anterior, repetí ese proceso durante varios días

FLASH BACK

Entre en el espacio del roble hacia casi un mes que volvía a aquel lugar como si fuera una religión buscando la guía de mis creencias, pero era hora que me rindiese, había abandonado mi camino con la intención de encontrar a tan bella mujer, roce la corteza del árbol "¿HUBIERA PODIDO AYUDARME?'"

- La gente normal se rinden al tercer intento y tu vas cerca de 30 días- ella apareció en la copa más alta del roble con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- yo no soy normal- ella sonrió de lado y note una leve aura verdosa con destellos dorados, que la rodeaba, había perfeccionado mi visión en este corto periodo de tiempo hasta poder ver el aura de las criaturas-. Y veo que tu tampoco, mi nombre es Alice Masen

- Soy Isabella, veo tu poder hechicera, y sé que recitaras ayuda, puedo ser tu tutora si así lo deseas pero, con una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- No preguntaras nada de mi pasado. Ni nada sobre lo que te rodeara en el futuro- asentí de forma automática, todo con tal de tener una maestra, ella sonrió de forma misterios y empezó a ocultarse.

Nos veremos aquí todos los días a medio día- ella dio un paso hacia el tronco-. Por cierto soy una ninfa.

De ahí desapareció.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Habían pasado años desde nuestro trato con los años se fue abriendo y conocí a su otro protegido, era un mago de la tierra. Ella me mostro las maravillosas cosas de la naturaleza, los poderes y la realidad, la enseñe el mundo desde mis ojos, ella no había viajado mucho en su larga existencia por lo que la serbia de guía intelectual.

En ese momento el velo que cubría el otro lado del túnel desapareció, nos mostro un hermoso lugar, todo estaba repleto de arboles y hierba, las casa estaban situadas entre las ramas más fuertes del bosque y por el suelo había pequeñas cabañas, que serian, el colegio, el sanador, el mercado, la biblioteca.

Bella camino hasta un grupo de pequeños, los cuales al verla se ilusionaron de verla. Ella hablo con ellos durante un rato hasta que hizo con un chasquido de dedos unos fuegos fatuos que cambiaban de forma. Los padres se acercaron y la agradecieron.

- Que no viva aquí no significa que no me hagan visitas- aceleramos el paso y llegamos a un magnifico palacio, echo a partir de seis troncos unidos, que parecían fusionarse- este apenas tiene 6000 años, el anterior era más simple.

- ¿Quién lo construyo?

- nadie lo sabe- Bella se giro y me encaro con cara seria- nadie es capad por medios naturales de vivir más de 3000 años- ella suspiro y siguió andando hacia un centinela- la muerte siempre llega. QUIERAS O NO.

- ME LO IMAGINABA- estábamos en un pasillo lleno de flores de diferentes colores y de retratos de quien sería la familia real. Solo había unas siete personas diferentes. Entre ellas me pareció ver una Tanya, pero cuando me gire para cerciorarme, el cuadro había sido cambiado solos, bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- QUIERO VER AL REY- el joven guardia la miro con recelo, entonces ella se giro y abrió de golpe las puertas del salón que teníamos delante, de espaldas en el trono un hombre estaba en una situación un poco incomoda- maldita puta sin orgullo- la fulmino con la mirada y ella huyo como una presa frente a un depredador.- el hombre nos miro de manera curiosa.

Tenía el pelo largo de un tono maíz y muy despeinado, más incluso que mi hermano tras levantarse, unos ojos azul color cielo y un cuerpo de infarto, alto bien formado. Lo extraño es que llevaba un pantalón hueco de tono tierra con pequeñas formas doradas con un fajín verde el cual estaba un poco descolocado y un chaleco del mismo tono que el fajín y grabados en oro

- Bienvenida hermana- ofreció su mano a Bella la cual acepto, grácilmente se elevo, de una señal de ella los guardias salieron de la sala, de forma obediente, no lo entendía, ya que como mucho mi maestra seria la princesa. ¿Cómo era capad de controlar al ejercito si no era la monarca?-. A que debo el grato honor de tu visita, sacerdotisa.

¿Sacerdotisa? Con los años había aprendido que bella no admitía ninguna religión. QUE OCURRÍA AQUÍ

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, PERO LA HISTORIA SI

gracias por vuestros motivadores reviews


	7. CAPITULO 6: JASPER POV

**CAPITULO 6 LA PRINCESA ALICE Y EL JOVEN COBRIZO**

JASPER POV

Algo me decía que ese día sufriría un cambio en mi vida, desde que deje salir del reino a mi hermana, algo en mi interior me decía que Isabella traería a la verdadera reina de este lugar, mi futura esposa debía ser como un potente imán para mí.

La vida que llevaba era un gran revuelo, gobernaba el reino, y a la par disfrutar de la cantidad de ninfas que tengo a mi disposición como amantes, las ninfas que había aquí eran mero juguetes del placer y el erotismo, pero al contrario que se consideran verdaderas ninfas en la corte, de este tipo solo existen 12, mi hermana mayor y la que debería estar sentada en el trono.

Las ninfas y los sátiros provenimos de la unión de dos criaturas del bosque a cambio de las ninfas y sátiros menores, que nacían de la unión de un sátiro o ninfa con una criatura de fuera del bosque, o eran humanoides con poderes mágicos transformados por uno de grandes poderes o de mayor rango.

Solo éramos estériles, no impotentes, con cualquiera excepto con nuestras almas gemelas elegidas por las parcas, en nuestro nacimiento. Las parcas eran las encargadas de la vida de todo ser vivo y cuando eran benevolentes hacían que aparecieran pronto nuestras almas gemelas, si nos odiaban o nos habíamos ganado su odio podíamos acabar solos hasta llegada nuestra hora.

Tenia cerca de 2500 años, de vida al contrario que alguna de las criaturas del bosque, podíamos usar hechizos para aumentar nuestra longevidad pero la casa real de mi reino tenía la capacidad de vivir mas de 3 milenios y si encontrábamos el amor verdaderos viviríamos hasta que uno de los dos muriera a manos de otra criatura, mi hermana me lo explico de forma secreta tras mi matrimonio con María ya que murió con escasos 420 años, y debería haber sobrevivido mas.

Era un día aburrido y estaba en la sala del trono con Irina mi principal concubina una de las primeras ninfas menores que nació, sabía que debería volver a contraer matrimonio pero debía encontrar a mi verdadero amor.

Según mi hermana Irina debería tener más orgullo y a que la denomino cuando la tome por primera vez como una fulana, que poseía más de un amante, y que solo se arrastraba hasta mí para intentar conseguir el puesto de reina consorte. Pero yo solo sentía lujuria por ella.

Estábamos en el trono haciendo nuestras cosas, cuando se oyó el golpe de los portones de la sala golpear las paredes, nos enfrentamos a la puerta, pero cuando vi a mi hermana fulminar a Irina con la lirada y esta huir despavorida de la sala del trono colocándose bien la ropa.

Atravesó la sala con paso firme acompañada de dos humanos, o eso parecían, me fije que se arrodillaba ante mí, pero era anormal, era demasiado orgullosa para postrarse ante mí de esa manera, algo debía ocurrir, los humanos la imitaron y ahí fue cuando un hermoso y precioso olor a flores me llego y cautivo, menos mal que llevaba pantalones anchos que si no se notaria mi problema, mire sus ojos y me impresionaran unas brillantes e hiperactivas esmeraldas, y un pelo revuelto color azabache, teste sus emociones ya que ese fue el primer don que desarrolle, y me mostro mucho caos, note que estaba enamorado de mi hermana, tenía miedo por algún motivo y mucho terror.

- Bienvenida hermana- ofrecí mi mano como apoyo para que se levantara, grácilmente se elevo, de una señal de ella los guardias salieron de la sala, de forma obediente, ya que debería ser ella la monarca-. A que debo el grato honor de tu visita, sacerdotisa- la quise recalcar el puesto que tenía en esta sociedad a pesar de ser de la familia real eso era lo que ella era desde que abdico en mi hace tantos años.

- Veo que sigues sin esposa, querido hermano- se fanfarroneo y sonrió con burla-. ¿Amas tanto tu libertad?, ya son siglos sin reina, o es que aun no has encontrado la indicada- sus ojos volaron a la niña de su lado con mucha suficiencia, y la imite, algo en ella me atraía como nunca, la sonreí y la subió un profundo sonrojo a las mejillas.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, bella dama- le tendí la mano y la ayude a levantarse

- Mi… nombre es Alice- su sonrojo fue más pronunciado casi parecía que se podía desmayar

ALICE, AHÍ ESTABA EL NOMBRE DE MI POSIBLE FUTURA ESPOSA.

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, PERO LA HISTORIA SI


	8. CAPITULO 7 CAMBIOS EN LOS ESQUEMAS

**CAPITULO 7 CAMBIOS EN LOS ESQUEMAS**

EDWARD POV

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, bella dama- le tendió la mano a mi hermana y la ayudo a levantarse, es que el único inclinado tenía que ser yo. Bella me hizo una señal para que me levantara

- Mi… nombre es Alice- su sonrojo era alarmante, es decir Alice avergonzada, esto era nuevo "es el, es él, mi futuro marido". Creo que la locura dio a mi pequeña hermana pero otros pensamientos me noquearon "ella es perfecta, al fin y al cabo seria como dijo el oráculo, y mi hermana traería a la futura reina". Eso si que no.

- El es el Rey Jasper Whitlock- eleve la ceja ante el tono burlón de la presentación, no le tenía ni el más mínimo respeto a su hermano- monarca desde hace 5 siglos y 5 años y mi hermano 1 milenios y medio menor que yo.

- ¡HERMANA! respeto- ella le saco la lengua de una forma muy infantil- que seas la 1º ninfa no implica que seas una niña- ¡OH! Si ella era la primera ninfa debía de ser muy sabia y poderosa, lo que no entendía era su carácter infantil- ¿a qué debo vuestra visita?

- Necesito salir del bosque- la cara del monarca no tenia precio y empezó a negar con la cabeza, había algo que no entendía, si ella era mayor porque necesitaba el consentimiento de su hermano- Tanya está implicada en el problema de esta familia- el me miro de forma inquisidora, aun ni sabia mi nombre y ya me quería asesinar, menuda cosa.

- Esa maldita bruja- empezó a caminar por la sala, de forma pensativa, nos quedamos mirando su escena hasta que parao de golpe con una sonrisa perversa-. De acuerdo él- dijo mientras me señalaba- deberá cuidarte en todo momento- creo que no admirado mi buena suerte del día.- y a cambio de que vuelvas sama y salva la pequeña Alice debe quedase – su mirada penetrante me quemaba la piel. Que se suponía que debía hacer.

- Hecho- grito mi hermana tras de mí- mi hermano Edward cuidara a Bella, y yo me quedo como aval- Alice me saco del trance en el que me había inducido, ella no podía hacerlo, pero de la nada llegaron unos pensamientos "que valiente, lo tengo decidido" era la mente del rey "si es pura la convierto en mi esposa". Detrás de mi llego otro hilillo "hermano acepta tu también, por favor el es tan dulce, tanto que compite con el azúcar" creo que me noquearon sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que cabreo a Tanya esta vez?- me miro de forma inquisitiva "seguro que fue este hombre, si hay que verlo, incluso una ninfa como Bella esta atraída por el entonces,…"

- fui yo, majestad, se obsesiono...- miro incrédulo a su hermana y esta asintió de forma automática. Como resignada "no puede ser ¡otra vez!"

- Hermano, el aceptara, sus padres están graves- no me acordaba de ellos, un fuerte sentimiento de odio hacia mi mismo me inundo hasta que mi ninfa me sujeto el brazo y tiro de el-. Te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a suceder; ella fue un mártir, que murió en un fallo mío, tendré cuidado, aunque dudo que muera- susurro lo ultimo para mí.

- Volved pronto. Podéis iros- Bella tiro de mi yendo hacia un lugar desconocido.

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, PERO LA HISTORIA SI

no se cuando voy avolver a actualizar mi ordenador no dunciona muy bien


	9. CAPITULO 8 LA VERDAD DEL PROBLEMA, AHÍ E

**CAPITULO 8 LA VERDAD DEL PROBLEMA, AHÍ ESTA EL ACCIDENTE **

BELLA POV 

Al llegar a mi habitación Edward me llamo la atención, el no sabía nada del accidente que golpeo a mi familia hace varios años ya.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu hermana?- pregunto intrigado, yo estaba buscando mis cosas de viaje, hacía siglos que no salía de esta parte del bosque.

- Te voy a contar a historia pero es un secreto que se ha mantenido en secreto durante décadas- el asintió y se sentó en la cama

FLASH BACK

Era primavera, mi hermano Jasper tenía unos escasos 7 años y tenía una hermana con casi 1 siglo de edad, en esa época mi madre me comprometió con un metamórfago, uno de los primeros de su clase.

Mi hermana Milicent era un encanto de chica y muy poderosa, lo malo es que estaba platónicamente enamorada de Jacob. Al ver el amor que se procesaban convencí a mis padres para que cambiaran el compromiso pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando se lo fui a contar a ellos algo oscuro y traumático paso, Tanya llego, con su oscuridad siguiéndola, cuando ataco a Mily y intento embrujar a Jacob pero su magia no podía llegar a su enamorado corazón. ver que no caía ante ella creyó que estaba enamorada de mí y me dejo inconsciente.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Me retuvo en su guarida durante cerca de 3 años y con la poca magia que me quedaba, logre volver al reinare al pisar el castillo que había matado a mi hermana y había arrebatado sus poderes a Jacob le coloco una maldición que le obligaba a obedecerle y se le llevo con él. Me entere que murió a los 100 años de llevárselo y volvió a por Jazz, eso me dejo molida

- creo que te entiendo- me miro a los ojos y parecía derramar lagrimas- parece que va tras de ti, como va ahora tras de mí y de mi familia.

Puse mi túnica en la bolsa de viaje al igual que mi botiquín de primeros auxilios. También ropa que tenia suelta y ropa de hombre. La tengo desde que James estuvo a mi cuidado. Eran de colores marrones y verdes. De la clase de ropa de los pertenecientes a la familia real.

- Por favor, Edward- pareció suspirar al oír su nombre, proveniente de mis labios, pero lo pase por alto-. Sé que es raro que te lo pida pero... ¡SE MI PROTECTOR!

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, PERO LA HISTORIA SI


	10. CAPITULO 9 LA ARRIESGADA PROPUESTA, ACEP

**CAPITULO 9 LA ARRIESGADA PROPUESTA, ACEPTO**

EDWARD POV

- ¡Se mi protector!- entre en un extraño grado de sopor, el al ver que no reaccionaba se me agarro de la cintura y empezó a suplicar, creo que su sentido de la decencia estaba un poco machacado despues de lo que me dijo, veía lo mal que lo había pasado esta mujer.

Una ninfa a la cual el destino no le había sido nada agraciada, lo peor es que parecía que con mi llegada todo se había vuelto a invertir dejándola igual de hundida. Y si aprovechaba lo que me proponía, se su protector, sería una buena salida para la vida que llevaba.

Pero que debía de hacer un protector. Puesto que no conocía a otra ninfa no podía aceptar sino mas eso sería demasiado peligroso.

- Yo, no...-

- Déjame remediar mis errores, algo me dice que es culpa mía esta maldición, por mi familia y mi honor- por dios esto era un poco chocante- hare lo que esté en mi mano para poder acabar esta misión. Mi hermano Jasper se portara bien con Alice- suspire cada cosa que decía me prendaba mas, ¿podría estar usando sus poderes? Lo poco que había oído de ninfas solo era meras suposiciones, ya que las llamaban como unas amantes de la vida libertina y bella no parecía de ese tipo de criaturas.

- Pero tú eres la princesa de este lugar- negó con la cabeza, parecía que odiaba que la tratasen así. Por lo que había visto hasta ahora y oído, era poco la verdad. Ella necesitaba un protector para salir. Otro punto era que los protectores eran gente en quien ellas confiaban, en caso de Bella nunca haber tenido un protector la hacía ser más importante aun siendo así de antigua.

. ¡NO!, Isabella Whitlock murió cuando Tanya me secuestro, desde ese momento me he formado en se otra y lo he logrado. Dejar la corona, me convertí en sacerdotisa, lo malo es que no poseía, poseo ni poseedle un futuro pues estaré siempre en soledad, Edward- se seco las lagrimas, la coloque en mi regazo y la deje desaojarse era lo mínimo que debía hacer-. Eres la primera persona que me hace sentir lo suficiente en paz como para poderle contar esa historia. Por favor no desperdicies mi ofrecimiento, se benevolente.

- Pero, que pasara despues, una vez que acabemos con la maldición, nada volvería a ser igual ¿no?- ella negó- ¿en qué cambiaria?

- No me podría separar de ti, es decir si tu estas en una determinada ciudad yo como mucho puedo estar a unas millas de distancia, en caso de decidir algo importante, la decisión final seria tuya. En otras palabras, es como si te entregara mi voluntad, y tu deber seria cuidarme, como este en tu criterio.

- Esta bien- suspire derrotado, ella empezó a reír de forma linda y suave, alegre igual que una niña- acepto ser tu protector

**¿QUE PODRÍA SALIR MAL?  
**

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, PERO LA HISTORIA SI


End file.
